grimm - ending
by Jacob Denness
Summary: Basically this is how grimm would end if I was in charge. It takes place after everything has happened this is really just what the last scene would be but stuff will get mentioned I hope you like it because for me this would be a great way for grimm to end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Grimm – ending

 **Basically this is how grimm would end if I was in charge. It takes place after everything has happened this is really just what the last seen would be but stuff will get mentioned I hope you like it because for me this would be a great way for grimm to end.**

 **Also I'm dyslexic I've tried to get everything right but if anything's a little off I'm sorry.**

Adalind drove her car nervously she could feel her heart beating very fast Nick had basically ignored her for the past two weeks and then this mourning he had called her out of the blue and given her the address for a coffee shop and a time to meet. That had bine all he had said before she could responded he had hung up for some reason he wanted to meet fairly early so she had to rush out of the hotel Rosalie and Monroe had agreed to watch Diana and Kelly a little to easily she suspected Nick had seen to that.

She really wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing it couldn't be to bad if nick was convincing his friends to watch a girl who had tried to kill him two months ago Adalind paused remembering that incident it had bine so embarrassing. Your daughter trying to kill your whatever nick was just but thankfully Diana seemed to have excepted the idea it would be wrong to kill her brothers father she did hope the two of them weren't causing to much trouble she thought frowning Kellys resent developed powers had coursed the two to start playing some rather unusual games. This made her grimace the site of your baby boys eyes turning black and your daughters eyes turning purple why'll they played catch without actually touching the ball was quit disturbing but she was going to have to get used to that and so was.

'No' she said shaking her head 'don't go there he won't want that' it was true off all of the things she wanted nick to say when they met the most like thing for them to end up discussing was a custardy agreement for Kelly she sniffed holding back tears at the idea of this conversation.

Whatever the agreement was she would sine it nick would be fair it wasn't in him to be bad when it came to this kind of thing one of the reasons she loved she sighed thinking about this fact maybe they could be friends plenty of parents that are divorced remain friendly. She smiled exasperatedly at this thought they had manged to get divorced without the wedding the wedding 'nope' Adalind said to herself again 'don't go there nick doesn't' she paused now yea he didn't love she didn't blame him for that she had seen to that not happening herself.

Walking in to the coffee shop she saw that nick wasn't inside anywhere looking at her phone she saw that it wasn't quit time yet so she walked to get a cup of coffee 'hiye' she said reaching the counter.

'Wait' the women said turning around 'aren't you the old mayors'.

'I'm sure you remember that report proved we weren't actually married' she said quickly cutting across the woman.

'Well I'm not jugging what you want' the woman behind the counter said smiling slightly.

'Coffee black' Adalind said 'no milk or sugar please' she just wanted pure caffeine right now admittedly she hadn't come across as the worst person in that reporters article about Sean and his friends but she had not come across as a saint.

That reporter who was remarkably good at his job and was now apparently going to get a Pulitzer had first manged to prove despite black claws best efforts there was now prof her and Sean were married and on top of that he had somehow got a statement from every member of hospital staff present at his berth that nick was Kellys father. Thankfully it had ended their apart from the report speculating she was being threatened and controlled by as he had speculated an abusive x who had got her current boyfriend arrested which she had to admit was all technically true apparently the reporter had even tried to get a statement from nick but he had of course gone in to hiding by that time along with his closest friends.

A fact the reporter had used to his advantage going as far as to drag Monroe Roasalies and every ones family's in to the whole sort business getting statements from all off them she wasn't overly sure how Monroe's parents new about her and Kelly for that matter but they had painted one hell of story for the reporter. Apparently she had left an abusive relationship with a terrorist but had her dater taken from her and nick had bine coming of a bad break up and one night they had met and found comfort with each over that was how the reporter had described it she had to admit she preferred that story to the real one. After the accidental pregnancy was discovered Monroe's parents had spun a story of two people trying do right by their child and falling in love but when the chance to see her daughter again had come she had taken it witch was true and her supposed x the terrorist had tried to kill her boyfriend and for good measure all his friends.

Which being since they were all in hiding looked true the sound of the coffee being put down in front of drew Adalind's attention breaking her train of thought picking it up she walked and sat down in one of the seats looking around she frowned this place looked familiar somehow to her. But she couldn't quit put her finger on it she sat there sipping her coffee trying to think of what it was to distract herself but her mind just kept coming back to all the things that had lead up to this point black claw and all the things that had happened after Diana had killed there fearless leader.

All the people who had come after them and off course the whole business with that piece of Moses staff she was actually a little annoyed with nick for not telling her about that she could have helped plus they were actually having sex by that point. Yea it had taken a why'll for her to tell him about being a hexsanbeast again but he had only told her about his magic plague bringing stick when he had to as she mulled this over in her mind her phone started beeping 'hello' she said picking it up.

'Hi' nicks voice said 'I'm outside'.

'Ok' she said 'why don't you come in and we can talk' she heard an intake of breath on the over end 'nick' she asked concerned.

'Could you come outside' he asked sounding like he was choosing his words very carefully.

'Why' she asked bewildered.

'Just do it ok' he said hanging up now.

Not knowing what he was doing Adaind stepped outside and saw nick standing a little way away behind his car 'why do you want to talk out here' she asked walking over.

'You don't remember' he said smiling.

'Remember what' she asked.

'This is the places where we first saw each over' he said still smiling.

'O' she said looking around remembering that day so many years ago 'that was a long time ago' Adalind added smiling sslightly.

'Yea' nick said smiling 'do you ever wonder what would have happened if I wasn't and you weren't' he said trailing off in to silence unsure how to move forward.

'What you mean if we were normal' she said smiling 'well yea I don't really think anything would have happened you were with some one else's at the time remember'.

Nick bit his tong here he hadn't wanted to bring up Juliet 'well things change' he said trying to change the subject.

'Yes they do' Adalind said amused at how he put that 'you know there are so many things I would take back if I could' she said apologetically frowning now think about their past.

'Yea' nick said frowning himself now 'if I could do it over again there are things I would do differently as well'.

'Really' she said amused 'what exactly' she couldn't really think of anything he wouldn't do again.

Nick shifted nervously now he wanted to say it but he was dreading her reaction 'my bastion to take Diana from you if I knew things that I know now I would have acted differently'.

'What things' she asked him wanting to know more about this change of heart.

'Well you forget before that we were enemies' nick said defensively.

Adalind glared here 'doesn't mean you had the right' she almost shouted.

'O come on Adalind quit frankly you were a bitch before' nick said still on the defensive.

'You were a stuck up boy scot' she spat back cutting across him.

'Let me finish' he pleaded this wasn't going how he had hoped 'you changed I should have seen that'.

She rolled her eyes annoyed now 'look I'm sorry my powers came back sorry you don't get to be with non hexa beast Adalind but things happen' she moved to walk away now.

Panicking now nick moved forward 'wait Adalind' he said 'that's not what I'm saying it's not what I believe it wasn't losing your powers that changed you' he said grabbing her hand stopping her 'it was becoming a mouther it was after that you became a different person before all you cared about was yourself but after that you showed a kind of love I've never seen. You proofed you would do anything for your children a lot of parents say that but you really would even if it meant sacrificing things you truly wanted even if it meant losing things you would do it because you thought it was best for them and because of that love I think you saw things in yourself you didn't think were there'.

Adalind relaxed now she wasn't trying to move away any more but she wouldn't turn around nick could tell she was holding back tears he took in deep breath now nerves he wanted to say this but he was scared of what she would say 'it's one of the reasons I love you' he said quickly.

This got Adalind to turn round she was so shocked at what he said she voged she looked in to nicks eyes as they turned black and she saw herself in them but he didn't flinch he just smiled 'I mean it' he said 'I love you'.

'But' she said falling over her words this had bine the last thing she expected to hear from him 'but you can't love me you can't want to be with me'.

'Why not' nick said smiling now.

Which annoyed her 'well for starters' she said throw gritted teeth 'Diana tried to kill you'

'I'm willing to work on that relationship' he said quickly still smiling.

'But' she said again.

'Look Adalind' he said grabbing her hand 'its why I wanted us to meet here the places we first saw each over'.

'Ok' she said unsure where he was going with this.

'Well' nick said choosing his words carefully 'I want us to begin again right here start fresh forget the past and move forward' he paused here to gather 'also' he said taking in a deep breath 'just to be clear not as roommates who sleep in the same bed' Adalind smiled at this clarification. 'But as a couple' nick continued 'I want us to be a family Diana to by the way I'm sure me and her can find a way to get along' Adalind had to hold back laughter now at what he was saying.

Encouraged nick moved forward 'so in so in the spirit of letting go and beginning again' he said outstretching one of his hands 'hello I'm nick Berkhart I'm a detective and a grimm also I have a son you might have met him actually' he smiled.

'Shut up' Adlaind said smiling 'you know I love you' before nick could respond she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

 **Here I would have it fade in to black and then show a quote not happily ever after or the end but something with that kind of feel to it. I did think about having a flash forward after this scene but so many of those can be takey and really this way you make it up in your own head also ending on something incredibly romantic with an added full circle feeling to it really whats not to love about that. Tell me what you think I would really like to no because for me this not only the way I want grimm to end I also think it would be the best one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grimm – ending

 **I wasn't really planning to add more to my grimm – ending story but after the positive reaction to the first chapter I wanted to make something for you the readers so here are what the scenes would be leading up to the Adalind and nick scenes in chapter 1 if grimm was to end how I wanted it to.**

I'm going to miss you nick said as trouble strapped her packs to her bike I'll miss you to trouble says smiling her slightly awkward smile he smiled back reassuringly nick she said in an uncertain voice yes nick said keeping a smile on his face to reassure her whatever she wanted to say she clearly found embarrassing. Before I met you she said taking a deep breath you know I thought I was crazy but also I was alone I didn't have any one no place where I felt like I belonged no family no friends trouble he said a little taken aback by her frankness trying to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Nick she said quickly anxious surging his hand away I'm saying I don't feel that way anymore I know who I am now I have a place where I feel I belong I have friends and most of all I have you errrm nick said not sure what to say to this trouble smiled that awkward smile at his reaction. You know I was in the system and when I was younger everyone had their own little fantasy about their parents there family I had my own fantasy as well even after I saw my first voge they just changed a bit she smirking here embarrassed errrm nick said still not sure what to say.

But trouble said picking up on this what I'm saying is that your better than any dream or fantasy I might have had nick smiled now I just want you to know trouble continued I feel the same way nick said quickly you know I lost my parents so I had my own dreams when I was young. Trouble he said grasping her shoulder to me you're the little sister I never had with this trouble pulled him in for a hug they embraced for a long time pulling away finally trouble just smiled at him I'll be back in a couple of weeks id ask you'd to come with me but you've got Kelly and she trailed off here looking embarrassed again.

What nick said smiling I don't want to get in to it she said but I think she was just doing what she thought was going to protect you I know nick said shying but I really don't know what's the best thing for me to do here. Trouble smiled slightly giving him another hug a smaller this time whatever you end up doing you'll still have me she said thanks nick said smiling and with that she got on her bike and she was gone.

You know I can't help but wonder about your reaction to well everything Nick said staring at his aunt's grave I really don't know what to do you know he said feeling utterly confused by everything I mean Adalind is my child's mouther but she's her and I'm me and we've both done bad things and that's not even bringing Diana in to it. Maybe I could forgive Adalind and maybe she could forgive me but could Diana forgive me for her father when she's old true it wasn't technically my fault but I let eve Juliet however she was in the end he said shaking his head slightly sacrifices herself to destroy the piece of the staff and I knew that meant sacrificing renard and all the others. Indeed she did try to kill me could I forgive her for that and she is his daughter would I be ok with her loving a man I hated in the end but I supposes I don't have to me and Adalind could just come to an agreement about Kelly as nick said this he saw bud walking thru the graveyard holding several roses.

As they locked eyes bud adorable as always act as he always did around him he jumped to attention spluttering like he had seen a monster yes to him he was a monster but even after all these years he still acted scared around him. Hi bud he said smiling walking over hi nick how are errr doing you visiting some errr I'm sorry for your errr louse errrr do you want these he said offering the flowers no he said rolling his eyes amused ok he said quickly in the fast paced tone he always uses around me how you doing.

I really don't know nick says shrugging truthly o dear bud says concerned to the point that its if is life depends on his emotional well being is there anything I can do me and my wife were completely on your side with that whole thing with he paused here not wanting to say Adalinds name. We didn't vote for him he says trying to jump over her good to know nick said sarcastically I told that reporter what I could tell him without you know he said embarrassed yea thanks for that by the way he said smiling well bud says gulping now he could tell trying to find some courage. How are things between you and he pauses here I really don't know where me and Adalind are right now he said quickly showing him he can say her name o dear bud says looking surprisingly upset but you two have a baby yes nick said completing his sentence as bud falls over his words again.

Kelly's my son nick said more to himself now than bud and I'll always be there for him whatever mine and his mouthers relationship is but it's still a problem for me because I don't know what is between the two of us now. Then off course there's what's best for Kelly and Diana as well then we've got the whole business of the public now you know I was watching the news yesterday and they were actually talking about if they think we can have a relationship after renared admittedly they don't know everything. But they know a nuff to know how insane this whole thing is and of course there's the vesern a big number know now that a grimm and a hexsanbeast made a baby black claw might me gone but there's still a lot of prejudices out there and I can only imagine what over grimms would want to do to the two of us.

Well what do you want Nick bud said in a quit voice what he said taken aback at his rant being cut of and unsure what he was getting at well he said recalling slightly well what do you want nick he said again bud what are you asking he said still not knowing what he was asking. Well Nick he said finding some courage and looking him in the eye your just talking about other people not you I mean you're not just a grimm your Nick berckhart you don't take anything from any one thanks bud he said smiling. Also Nick he said continuing all that really matters is what you and Adalind want every one else's be dammed and as for Diana I'm sure you two can figure it out if you want so what do you want I don't Nick said quietly a little surprised at his answer what did he want to happen he was going to need to think about what he actually wanted.

 **Here I would have some kind of montage to show the passage of time.**

Wu walked in to the station yawning he had been up all night training with Rebeca thanks to her he was actually begging to get the hang of voging and everything as he walked in he saw Hank walk out of his office fidgeting slightly in what he was guessing was a new suit how's it going captain he said smiling. Shout up hank said frowning I really shouldn't have let them talk me in to this you're going to be a great captain Wu said reassuringly him I don't know Hank began that the new guy then Wu said distracting him looking over at Nick and Hanks old desk at the younger looking red headed man sighting there organizing his knew desk. Yea Hank said smiling slightly that guy has no idea how is world is going to change Wu grimaced remembering his gate way vesion well maybe we should just tell him right off maybe Hank said frowning. Actually Wu said looking around where is the man himself where's Nick he asked for a personally day Hank said smiling suggestively said he needs to talk some stuff over with someone Wu held back a smile at this we both know what that means o yea Hank said sniggering ducking back in to his office as Wu walked over to the new detective to introduce himself he was going to need a friend when it happened for him.

Right Monroe said as the dice stopped rolling now Diana I move my piece forward five places Diana just stared at him in response ok then he said smiling slightly moving his peace forward across the game board mothing it one a head of Diana's a second latter it moved backwards one behind hers by its self. Diana he said in a pleading voice that's cheating I didn't do that she said instantly Kelly did Monroe looked over at where Kelly was playing on his play mat and sure enough he was sighting up and his eyes were glowing that greyish black colour they heard started doing when he used his powers. You two are quit the pair aren't you he said exasperatedly looking back at Diana she just shrugged in response Rosalie started sniggering now from where she was sighting watching Kelly and cradling Isack there son what you laughing at he called o come on she said its adorable. No its not he murmured feeling dejected well you better get used to it Monroe who exactly do you think Iasck will be friends with growing up o god your right he said realising his child would be growing up with two walking wmds for play mates it was rather disconcerting but then again having friends with superpowers couldn't be that bad for Isack. How do you think it's going he said trying to distract himself from his childs curious option of friends in the future well Rosalie said considering her answer slowly I'm sure things are going fine and anyway we'll hear from them soon a nuff yea here's hoping he said turning back to the game right Diana I'm sorry put my piece is here he said moving it back to where it should be.

 **Here is where chapter 1 would bagging like I said this is what I'm imagine would have happened before chapter 1 I wasn't planning to wright this but I wanted to because of all the positive feedback I got from my first to all the fans of chapter 1 please review again because I wrote this for you guys so I would like to hear what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grimm – ending

 **As I said Grimm – ending was originally supposed to be just one chapter but now that the new season has started I've decided I'm going to started writing scenes I think should happen in the next episodes hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Also I just want to say those kisses Nick and Adalind had were big kisses I can't remember seeing them that in to each other after those I'm not really worried about nadline not being the end game anymore.**

 **Kelly's eyes**

'Screw you Sean' Adalind shouted down the phone as she sat in the living room with Diana and Kelly hanging up she was so angry she voged annoyed with herself she took a deep breath calming down but as she turned back she saw Kelly's smiling face and the black greyish colour his eyes had just turned. 'O Kelly' she sighed walking up to him and picking him up hugging him as his eyes turned back 'I guess you have dads eyes'.

'Mommy what's wrong with his eyes' Diana asked sounding worried.

'Nothing' she said quickly 'it's just as it turns out Kelly has special eyes that are kind of like his daddy's'.

'That sounds like a good thing' Diana said smiling 'can I see I have special eyes to' as she said this her eyes abruptly turned that purple pink colour.

At least you to are going to have somethings in common Adalind thought grimacing at the concept of explaining Grimm's to Diana 'why don't we sight down honey' she said forcing a smile looking at Diana gesturing to the sofa carrying Kelly with her she sat down herself 'right Diana' she began once she had shat as well 'part of your brothers like you and me but part is also like his father and Kelly's father is a Grimm'.

'What's a Grimm' Diana said smiling looking curious.

 **Eves prospective**

'Nick what is it' Eve said looking up from her book 'you're staring'.

'It's nothing' he said quickly looking around the spice shop seller embarrassed wishing that they weren't alone.

'I'm still Eve Nick' she said after a few minutes thought 'Juliet isn't back I might be a bit different but you're always going to be talking to Eve Juliet's dead'.

'Ok' nick said in a quit considered voice more to himself than her.

'What if she was by the way Nick' Eve asked now in a probing tone 'what would you do'.

'What do you mean what would I do' Nick said taken aback by the question.

'You're not really telling me you'd go back to her are you' Eve said almost accusingly 'she still killed your mouther tried to kill you and Adalind why'll she was pregnant with Kelly'.

'I haven't forgotten any of that' Nick said affronted razing his voice 'it's just that'.

'But you still think your conflicted' Eve said razing her slightly now.

'What' Nick spat back not knowing what she was getting up.

'Really' Eve deadpanned 'Nick if it came down to a choice between a woman who killed your mouther and tried to kill you someone had been getting steadily darker or someone who's been becoming a better person for a long time who you have a child with who has clearly fallen for you who do you really think you would chose. Also I would add in spite of you lying to every one including yourself it's pretty obvious your in love with Adalind so really' Eve paused here a moment considering her words 'I would say you might not realises it and it's not like it was an option but I think you've already made your choice'.

Nick didn't respond to this he just stood there in shocked silence so smiling slightly Eve looked down at the book 'found it' she said turning a page she then picked up the book and headed up the stairs intentionally leaving Nick to consider what she had just said.

 **Hope you enjoyed those to scenes please review I would be interested what people thought also I should say that the grammar is better in this chapter simply because I've had time to practise since I wrote the first two chapters of this which were actually one of my first attempts at fanfiction I will go back and make the other chapters better eventually I just need to find the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grimm – ending

 **As with last chapter here are a few things I would like to see next episode hope you enjoy. What I have written here is directly inspired by what I thought why'll watching last week's episode of Grimm so you might see some connections also please do review.**

 **Diana's question**

'Daddy' Diana said walking up to Renared once Adalind had slammed the door to her and Kelly's bedroom behind her 'why are you being so mean to Kelly's daddy he's nice mummy likes him'.

'Your mouthers biased' Renared said frowning 'and Nicks in the way also your brother will be better off with us'.

'Why mommy doesn't think so' Diana asked inconsistently.

'Because he just is Diana' Renared said getting frustrated 'and I told you your mouther is biased about this' Diana just stared in response to this 'also' Renared added frowning 'you got rid of someone who you thought was going to take me a way why is Nick any different id think you'd want to help me with this'.

'He doesn't want to take mummy away' Diana said bluntly 'I saw inside his head he just doesn't much like you he thinks you betrayed him also he's Kelly's daddy Kelly would be upset if I did anything to his daddy'.

'Your brother isn't even one yet' Renared argued wanting Diana to be on his side now 'he doesn't know what's going on'.

'He understands more than you think' Diana said quickly 'I can tell' Diana paused here thinking 'he doesn't like you ever I keep telling him to give you a chance but he doesn't like the fact your being mean to his daddy'.

'You can read minds' Renared deadpanned.

'Yes' Diana said nodding brightly 'Kelly's a bit harder he mostly thinks in pictures but I can tell how he's feeling its why I wanted to ask why your being mean to his daddy your upsetting him daddy'.

'You two are going to be a right pare when your older aren't you' Renared said grumbling more to himself than Diana walking away.

 **A Question from Rosalie**

'So how's it going' Monroe said looking up from the Aramaic to English dictionary which for some reason had been amongst the Grimm books he had been reading to Rosalie who was working on her computer.

'Well' Rosalie said picking up the peace of paper Diana had drawn on 'I think I might have brother sister or maybe siblings I'm not sure' she said in a pondering tone looking back at her computer pushing a few buttons.

'That's something at the very least' Monroe said trying to smile 'it's better than what I've got any way which is the'.

'Seriously' Rosalie said looking up again.

'Yes' Monroe said smiling taking the peace of paper from her see he said pointing at a symbol 'this means the in Aramaic'.

'Really' Rosalie said curious.

'What is it' Monroe asked he could tell she had seen something.

'The symbol next to it' she said pursing her lips thinking 'that's the one I've got'.

'So' Monroe said slowly 'we've ever got the sister the brother or the siblings' he paused here thinking not wanting to say it 'what if this is a kind of promised child sort of thing' Monroe said stretching out each word 'and if it is we both know of two fairly unusual children'.

'Let's not go there' Rosalie said quickly.

'Yea' Monroe said nodding his head 'just because you have an unusual parentage doesn't mean people make prophecy's about you look at us our baby just going to be a baby a perfectly ordinary baby'.

'Yea' Rosalie said nodding slowly thinking of something.

'What is it' Monroe asked.

'I was just thinking' she said slowly 'I think we can assume whatever the knights found in the sack of Constantinople it was the stick'.

'Yea' Monroe said slowly thinking this through 'the chest was probably made after to keep it safe in the black forest and the cloth was probably a warning a just in case kind of thing'.

'Well that's it' Rosalie said 'it took Diana to see this' she said brandishing the drawing 'so logically someone must have hidden it in the first place and wanted to hide it pretty dammed well'.

'Wait' Monroe said making the connection 'Grimm's can't do stuff like that'.

'Exactly' Rosalie said 'there's only one Wesson I know of that could even attempt to hide something so well that not even a Grimm could see it'.

'A hexanbeast' Monroe said completing her sentence.

'Makes you wonder doesn't it'.

'Wonder what' Monroe asked'.

'If Nick and Adalind are the first Grimm and hexanbeast to have something together'.

 **The best big sister**

Hearing the sound of breaking glass Adalind rushed in to the room to see Diana standing in front of Kelly's carrier with several pieces of a glass ornament on the floor in between them 'Diana' she said loudly 'you need to be careful when you do that around your brother'.

'I didn't' Diana said quickly.

'Diana' Adalind said meaningfully.

'No mummy really' Diana pleaded 'I want to surprise you daddy and Kelly's daddy but it was Kelly I've been teaching him'.

'Teaching him what' Adalind asked with dread.

'Look I'll show you' Diana said smiling her eyes turning pink she moved another glass ornament through the air dropping it in front of Kelly but it didn't fall the ground right away it levitated breathily in front of Kelly turned over twice and then fell to the floor craning her neck Adalind saw that Kelly's eyes were glowing a black greyish colour.

'O god' Adalind said burying her face in her hands 'Diana why didn't you tell me when did he' she trailed of now in to exasperated silence she would love Kelly whatever but she would really have preferred he'd get some power when he had at least had his first birthday.

'I wanted it to be a surprises' Diana said frowning 'I was going to tell you when I tort Kelly how to do things properly I thought it would be better that way also he likes it me and him have been having fun'.

'I'm sure you have' Adalind said pursing her lips exasperated.

 **There it is I hope you enjoyed these scenes as much as I enjoyed writing them please review because I put forward some ideas in this chapter I would be interested in peoples thoughts about them like Kelly have powers because personally I thinks it unfair his sister is a walking super weapon and he doesn't have any powers yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grimm – ending

 **First a shout out to all the new follows thank you for deciding to follow my story and not to be singing my own praises but one scene I wrote in chapter 3 sort of happened in the latest episode so I wanted you all to know I will definitely carry on what I have been doing. With all that said hope you guys enjoy what I have written and as always please review.**

 **Nicks love**

'Wow' Adalind said falling back to one side of the bed laughing 'I didn't realise how much I missed that'.

'Me neither' Nick said smiling rolling on to one side next to her.

Frowning Adalind turned on to her side as well to face nick 'not that I'm complaining about any off this' she said giving a small smile 'but what exactly happens now'.

Nick just kissed her in response 'let's not think about that yet' he said smiling as Adalind started laughing moving on top of her wanting to make this moment last as long as possible.

* * *

'Right Nick' Adalind said more forcefully now as they were both preparing to go to work deliberately turning Kelly's carrier around so he could see them having what she expected would be a fight 'we need to talk about how exactly this is going to work'.

'How's what going to work' Nick said sounding frustrated and exasperated he clearly didn't want to talk about this.

'Well how about what we tell people' Adalind said quickly 'I'm sorry but I still can't take this off' she said bringing her hand up gesturing at the ring she hated so much 'and also I'm sorry but a lot of people sour me with'.

'Everyone that matters knows the truth' Nick said loudly razing his voice slightly cutting across her 'in terms of the public Adalind I don't care what they think about us'.

Adalind had to pause for a second here that had to be one of the most romantic things any one had ever said to her 'what about Diana' she asked after a few minutes sighing 'how am I supposed to let him be involved in her life'.

'Adalind' Nick said sighing shaking his head 'I understand how you feel believe I do but I'm sorry Sean is Diana's father not me and you know as well as I do she wants her father to be a part of her life so in spite what we might think of him don't you think she should get that'.

'Ok' Adalind said frowning frown of by what Nick had said about not being Diana's father 'I know you're not Diana's father Nick' she began slowly 'but'.

'Come on Adalind' Nick almost shouted exasperated now 'I love you and I want to be with you and I know that means Diana comes with you've I've always know that plus I remind you she's our sons sister I never had any siblings growing up I would like Kelly to have that and' he said taking a breath he was speaking very fast 'I actually do care what happens to Diana she's had a very inconsistent up bring thanks in part to me I owe her better'. Nick stopped now seeing Adalinds face he had spoken without thinking only now he realised what he had just admitted.

'Nick you just said you love me' Adalind said quietly after a few minutes of shocked silence.

'Yea I did didn't I' Nick said shocked with himself.

'Do you want to bartend like that wasn't a big deal' she said smiling still quietly feeling an intense euphoria.

'Yea id really rather we did' Nick said quickly moving to the door leaving Adalind standing there smiling.

'I love you to' she called as he disappeared in spite of Nicks obvious embarrassment this was one of the happiest moments of her life.

 **Daddy daughter time**

'Diana' Reynard said sighting in front of her in her room choosing his words carefully 'how much do you understand about what's going on' she didn't respond to this just looked at him expectantly so he continued speaking 'you understand mummy loves Kelly's daddy not me right'.

'Yes' Diana said smiling 'I understand'.

'Well' Reynard said expecting more.

'Well what' Diana said innocently.

'What do you mean what' Reynard snapped getting annoyed 'you got rid of Rachel and she was just' he paused now seeing Diana's face deciding to change tact 'Diana honey' he said making his voice sweet 'I know why you got rid of Rachel but you understand Nick is going to do the same right he's going to take mummy away'.

'Daddy' Diana said in a pointed voice 'I'm not going to do anything to Nick'.

'Why not' Reynard said through gritted teeth.

'Kelly' Diana said in a matter of fact tone 'Nicks Kelly's daddy it would upset him if I did anything to nick'.

'Well done honey that's very considerate of you' Reynard said in a sarcastic voice sneering walking away.

 **Witchy time**

Adalind frowned looking down at the ring on her finger hating it wishing she could take it off 'looking at it won't change a thing' Eve said in a neutral tone.

'I know' Adalind said looking at her a little annoyed she had come to the spice shop to try and get Rosalie's help with dealing with the ring but she and Monroe had been busy dealing with this hole El Cuegle thing for some reason Eve had offered to help so here they were in the celler looking at books with the exception of Kelly alone.

'Try not to think about it why'll we work' Eve said in a lighter tone obviously trying to be helpful.

'Thank you' Adalind said frowning trying her best to put her complicated feelings for Eve or Juliet or both to one side she was trying to help her after all.

'Adalind you don't need to worry about me' Eve said smiling.

'Worry about what' Adalind said automatically worried Eve could see in her mind.

'Me in relation to you and Nick' Eve said frowning now 'it's true I care for Nick and for the record that's Eve not Juliet but I can tell Nick loves you and all I'm really looking for is' she paused here thinking 'let's go with friendship id actually like it if we could be friends as well dalind'.

Adalind remained in shocked silence once Eve finished trying to think of something to say but failing what Nick had said this morning rattling round her head 'really' she said finally still utterly shocked by this.

'Yes' Eve said smiling nodding 'I want to help you Adalind in any way I can I hope you believe that'.

Adalind bit her lip 'ok' she said after a few minutes exhaling deciding to except this 'I believe you Eve and in truth I'm glad you feel this way I could really use the help' Eve just smiled in response so Adalind smiled back and they both went back to studying the books.

 **Kelly saves the day**

'What happened with El Cuegle' Adalind said concerned as Nick walked out of the lift looking slightly bewildered.

'I don't really know' Nick said kissing Adalind on the cheek and then sighting down at the kitchen counter 'but the kids ok at the end of the day that's all that matters now how was your day'.

'Not as successful as I might have liked' Adalind said grinning sarcastically gesturing at the ring that was still on her finger 'but on the bright side Eves shipping us apparently' she added manging a real smile now.

'What' Nick said bewildered.

'She told me today that you love me and I don't need to worry about her' Adalind said laughing out of anxiety.

'Really' Nick said off put but then his brow furrowed as he started to realise something.

'Look' Adalind continued not noticing Nicks change 'I know'.

'Quit' Nick snapped all of a sudden 'where's Kelly'.

'In the bedroom' Adalind said taken a back 'he's sleeping what's'.

But before she could finish Nick was off running he burst in to the bedroom and he saw El Cuegle hovering over a still sleeping Kelly seeing this he took in a sharp breath of terror not knowing what to do but Adalind was faster acting when she reached his side giving a shriek she voged and a dozen things in the room flow at El Cuegle. But he was able to doge all of them moving quickly round the room but the commotion woke Kelly hearing his son cry roused something in Nick he lunged forward actually manging to make contact with El Cuegle but he just through Nick across the room causing him to hit the wall with a fud.

El Cuegle moved over Kelly's cribs now as he cried and out stretched one hand but just as he made contact with Kelly there was a callouses crack and El Cuegle was frown backwards by some kind of shock wave collapsing on to the floor he bust in to flames Nick watched shocked as El Cuegle screamed in pain burning to nothing leaving only a scorch mark on the floor. 'Wow' he said smiling pulling himself up dusting himself off looking at Adalind as her face turned back 'guess mommy really is scarier than any monster'.

'I didn't do that Nick' Adalind said sounding confused looking at him they both looked at each other for a second unsure of what had just happened but then both of their eyes moved to Kelly's crib moving slowly they walked forward holding hands they looked in to Kelly crib and they saw him there crying with eyes that had turned a grey black colour. 'O honey' Adalind said picking him up holding him tight stroking his head calming him down looking at nick concerned who just stepped forward and embraced both of them not knowing what else to do.

 **FBI headquarters Washington dc – next day**

An fbi agent moved through the building quickly holding a file in his hand label Burkhart surveillance report reaching the office of the deputy director encoring the protests of the sectary he walked in.

'I don't care what you find a judge to sign off on' the deputy director said as the agent walked in standing in front of two senior agents who were sighting in front of him 'Nathen what are you doing here' the deputy director almost shouted looking angry.

'I'm sorry' Nathen said gulping 'but' he continued slowly looking at the two agents in the room 'the surveillance you had me on monitoring Kelly Burkhart shade just reviled something the thing we were scared of its happened'.

The directors demeanour changed immediately 'get out' he said bluntly looking at the agents.

'But' one of them began bewildered.

'Get out' the director almost screamed once they had left closing the door he almost immediately went in to action 'Nathen' he said sternly picking up his desk phone barging to dile a number 'get the quit room ready I'm going to need to call the eye in on this'.

'Really' Nathen said concerned by the prospect of Hadrian 's Wall leadership meeting because of him.

'Just do it' the director shouted places the phone to his ear.

'Yes sir' he said quickly backing out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later Nathen watched nervously as he set up the teleconference system in the quit room as the members of the eye started to arrive and take their seats men in unassuming suits from the cia the nsa and all the others leadership generals from the armed forces in their uniforms. People from the white house major private defence company's and once he got the screen light up faces from people in the intelligence community all over the world appeared looking concerned.

'Right' the director said standing up a few minutes latter once a late congressmen arrived 'sorry to drag you all here on such short notes but there's been a development in Portland I'm sure all of you remember we decided to down grade the priority level here in the us since black claws operation here has been so damaged'.

'So has hw over there' the man from mi6 said sternly over the video conference system.

The director scowled 'Thomas I'm sure you remember' he said sternly 'we did have an assignation plan ready for Reynard until Burkhart removed the threat'.

'Can we continue please' the woman from the white house said in a soft voice.

'Well' the director said frowning 'our operation in Portland might have been eliminated but the surveillance systems that were set up were still functioning and remained uncompromised so I've had Nathen here monitoring them they reviled this' he said sighing picking up the control for the screen and bring up the film of Kelly Burkhart shade killing El Cuegle.

The film freaked Nathen out so mush he voged revealing his blutboten face embarrassed he looked at all the members of the eye as all their eyes turned black living up to the name of the group 'well' the director said ignoring this little distraction once the film ended 'there's a hybrid Gimm hexabeast child out there and he clearly has elements of both his parents I think we can all agree we need to do something here'.

 **I hope you enjoyed all that there was one more idea I had but I didn't write about because I didn't see it happening next week but I would still be interested on people thoughts on it I was thinking that Diana liked misner so if she finds out Reynared killed him that will I think be what turns her against Reynared. Really do review I like hearing what people think looking forward to seeing if any of this happens next episode.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grimm – ending

 **Firstly I want to apologise for how long it's been since I last posted a chapter but is just that I haven't really been having any ideas for anything I could add well anyway I have an idea now and before we start I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading Grimm – ending.**

 **I only have one scene today you all but it's a Nick and Adalind scene I'm sure we're all waiting for [nadalind forever]. For those of you have seen the preview for next week's episode I am thinking that there's some kind of wesen messing with all their heads and this is going to be what I think should happen at the end of that episode when everything has been sorted out. Also quick bit of context I'm thinking from the preview they all have gone to some kind of resort hope you enjoy and always please review.**

 **Eve [Juliet?] makes the wrong choice / Nick stopes being an idiot**

'You've always been the only person for me' Eve said in a pleading voice grabbing Nick pulling forward and kissing him.

Shocked and taken aback big push to away immediately 'what are you doing' he said more surprised and angry all kinds of thoughts rushing around his head.

'You know I have her memories' Eve said looking dejected 'I've never understood how she could have let someone like you go' she continued shaking her head looking embarrassed 'I used to think I just like you cared about you but now ever since you saved me Nick I think I might'.

'Eve stop' Nick said quickly 'I'm in' …. 'someone else' he stuttered falling over his words shocked at himself he had spoken without thinking.

Looking into Eve's face he saw her give him a knowing resigned look 'I thought so' she said nodding actually smiling slightly 'but you understand I had to try to right'.

'Yeah of course I do' Nick said nodding trying to be kind.

Eve smiled at this a brighter smile a happier smile 'Adalind's a lucky girl' she said in a resigned voice.

* * *

'Adalind' Nick said loudly walking in to the hotel room seeing suitcases laid out on the bed half packet and Kelly propped up by pillows playing with a teddy.

'I'm here' she said softly walking out the bathroom looking slightly concerned 'what is it is something wrong'.

'Yes and no' Nick said unsure of himself and how to do this.

'Did something happen' she asked stepping forward still with that look of concern on her face.

'Eve kissed me' he said thinking it would be best to start from the begging 'and it wasn't because of the **[weird wesion name** **you can barely pronounce]** she said I'm' he tried to continue but talking but he saw Adalind's face and to say she looked angry didn't quit cover it.

'She did what' she yelled voging.

'It's alright' Nick said quickly grabbing Adalind's hand trying to calm her down but she just looked at his with those dead eyes that didn't bother him anymore think about this a move accrued to him quickly he grabbed the sides of her faces pulling her forward kissing her. They had done this before but not like this not when she was voged as they kissed Nick looked right in to her dead eyes not flinching and she looked in to his he felt the ruff cold surface of her lips against his it didn't feel good but he didn't care closing his eyes now he kissed her harder.

A moment passed and he felt her lips go warm and soft 'it's alright' he said again softly opening his eyes looking in to her slightly annoyed looking ones she didn't appreciate being cut off that way 'I'm actually glad she did that'.

'Why' Adalind asked immediately looking like she wanted to slap him.

'Because she made me see what I've been avoiding' Nick said nodding smiling.

'And what is that then' Adalind said indignantly still not happy about the situation they were in right now.

'That you're the one I want I want to be kissing silly' Nick said smiling holding back laughter 'she made me see that I love you Adalind'.

Adalind was so shocked by this she voged again trying to speak but failing 'what' she finally manged.

'Really' he said grinning 'are you really that surprised considering how I've been around you'.

'No I guess not' Adalind said manging to calm down turning back 'but still Nick how can you love me'.

'Not because of him if that's what you thinking' he said smiling pointing at Kelly 'sure he's one of the reasons but there are over much more important one's'.

'Such as' Adalind said questioningly a smile creeping across her face.

'Well' Nick said laughing awkwardly 'you say you don't want to be like you were when we first met that you don't want to be like other hexanbeasts you want to be better to do better Adalind I love you for that but also I want you because I know exactly how you feel and I want us to both help each other be better'.

'What are you talking about' Adalind asked confused 'you the most truly good person I know it part of why I love you'.

'Adalind' nick said rolling his eyes stile smiling 'you were razed on stories about grimm's killing weson for no reason the books I have are full of stories about xenophobists and racists do you really think I want to be like them'.

'I see your point' Adalind said pondering this nodding her head slightly.

'Yes' Nick said quickly 'and you help me not be that Adalind and I think I help you like I said I want us to be in this together your amazing Adalind you do whatever it takes to protect your children I love you for that I want be part of that I want us to be in this together and in the spirt of that when we get back to Portland I want us to go back to where we first saw each other'.

'You want to take me for coffee' Adalind said bewildered taken aback that hadn't really gone the way she had been hoping.

'Errm' Nick said off put by Adalind's deduction he had thought she would realise what he was asking 'that's not what I meant Adalind it's not what I was asking do you remember the shop that was next to that coffee shop' he saw her think about this for a second waiting for it wondering if he should have waited before he asked. A moment past and then for the third time in so many minutes Adalind voged making the connection 'so' he said smiling 'will you I know you've already got the hardware' grasping her hand tightly pulling it up 'but I'd kind of like to get you a different one'.

'Will I what' Adalind said laughing turning back feeling an immense sense of ecstasy she was so happy she knew what he was asking but she wanted to hear him say it.

'Will you marry me' Nick said slowly smiling emphasising each word.

'Yes yes yes' Adalind said almost laughing raping her arms around Nick's neck and kissing him he kissed her back softly smiling both of them knowing there was no where they wouldn't rather be.

 **Well there we are I know it might be wishful thinking but a guy can dream any how I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Grimm – ending

 **Firstly I want to apologise for how long it's been since I last posted a chapter but is just that I haven't really been having any ideas for anything I could add well anyway I have an idea now and before we start I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading Grimm – ending.**

 **This is basically an updated version of the first and second chapter's [how Grimm would end if I was in charge] hope you enjoy and of course please review.**

'I'm going to miss you' Nick said as trouble strapped her packs to her bike.

'I'll miss you to' trouble said smiling her slightly awkward smile he smiled back reassuringly 'Nick' she said in an uncertain voice.

'Yes' Nick said keeping a smile on his face to reassure her whatever she wanted to say she clearly found embarrassing.

'Before I met you' she said taking a deep breath 'you know I thought I was crazy but also I was alone I didn't have any one no place where I felt like I belonged no family no friends'.

'Trouble' he said a little taken aback by her frankness trying to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'Nick' she said quickly anxious surging his hand away 'I'm saying I don't feel that way anymore I know who I am now I have a place where I feel I belong I have friends and most of all I have you'.

'Errrm' Nick said not sure what to say to this trouble smiled that awkward smile at his reaction.

'You know I was in the system right and when I was younger everyone had their own little fantasy about their parents there family I had my own fantasy as well of course even after I saw my first voge they just changed a bit' she smirked a little here embarrassed.

'Errrm' Nick began again still not sure what to say.

'But' trouble said picking up on this 'what I'm saying is that your better than any dream or fantasy I might have had' Nick smiled now 'I just want you to know that' trouble continued.

'I feel the same way' Nick said quickly 'you know I lost my parents so I had my own dreams when I was young' he said grasping her shoulder 'to me you're the little sister I never had' with this trouble pulled him in for a hug they embraced for a long time.

Pulling away finally trouble just smiled at him 'I'll be back in a couple of weeks id ask you'd to come with me but you've got Kelly and' she trailed off here looking embarrassed again.

'What' Nick said smiling?

'I don't want to get in to it' she said 'but I think you lo … Adalind' she added falling over her words Nick just smiled an awkward smile at this 'just think about it ok you seem good together' trouble smiled slightly giving him another hug smaller this time 'whatever you end up doing you'll still have me' she said.

'Thanks' Nick chuckled and with that she got on her bike and she was gone.

Sometime latter

'Where are we going' Diana called from the back of the car as Adalind drove down the road.

'I told you sweaty' Adalind said looking at her sighting in the back of the car next to Kelly 'where meeting Nick'.

'Why' she said smiling knowingly in a way the made Adalind suspect her daughter already knew or had an idea of what this was all about Nick had been quit cagey over the last few weeks she had thought it was him feeling guilty about Eve dying but this mourning he had called her and asked her to meet him at a coffee shop of all places.

'I don't know' she said frowning 'Nick didn't say' one look was all it took and Adalind knew whatever this was about Diana knew more than she was letting on.

Parking up on the side of the road outside the coffee shop Adalind spotted Nick immediately standing in from of the jeweller's next door 'wait here' she asked Diana and then got out encoring her mysterious smile.

Not sure what he was doing Adaind walked towards Nick 'why did you want to meet here' she asked.

'You don't remember' he said smiling.

'Remember what' she asked.

'This is the places where we first saw each over' he said still smiling.

'O' she said looking around remembering that day so many years ago 'that was a long time ago' Adalind added smiling slightly.

'Yea' Nick said smiling 'do you ever wonder what would have happened if I wasn't and you weren't' he said trailing off in to silence unsure how to move forward.

'What you mean if we were normal' she said smiling 'well yea I don't really think anything would have happened though you were with someone else's at the time remember'.

Nick bit his tong here he hadn't wanted to bring up Juliet 'well things change' he said trying to change the subject.

'Where not the people we were back then are we' Adalind said smiling remembering the person she had once been.

'No were not' Nick said smiling nodding 'you're a much better person now Adalind your kind your loving and also your kind of amazing you've proofed you would do anything for your children a lot of parents say that but you really would even if it meant sacrificing things you truly wanted even if it meant losing things you would do it because you thought it was best for them'. Adalind didn't respond she didn't know what to say she hadn't been ready for this seeing this Nick took in deep breath nerves he wanted to say this but he was scared of what she would say 'and for those reasons I love you' he said quickly.

This shocked Adalind so much she voged she looked in to Nicks eyes as they turned black and she saw herself in them but he didn't flinch he just smiled 'I mean it' he said 'I love you'.

'I love you to' Adalind said breathlessly smiling turning back trying to move to kiss Nick but he moved back quickly 'what' she asked taken a back.

'I want us to be a family' Nick said quickly taking in another breath his nerves getting to him 'you me Kelly and Diana a proper family'.

'I want that to' Adalind said smiling.

'Yea' Nick said smiling nodding 'but I also want some normalcy that's why I wanted us to meet here so in a way we could start over again and do things right so as part of that Adalind shade will you marry me'.

A short distance away Diana smiled as she heard a slight squeal and her mouther raped her arms around Nick's neck kissing him 'she said yes Kelly' she said smiling looking at her brother who was smiling back at her as he did this he dropped his teddy her eyes turning purple Diana court it with her mind. But as she lifted it up with her mind to her surprises Kelly's eyes turned a blackish dark purple colour and the teddy moved in to his waiting arms a moment later the magically coloured eyes met and they both smiled.

 **Here I would have it fade in to black and then show a quote not happily ever after or the end but something with that kind of feel to it hope you enjoyed nadline really should be the end game and Kelly deserves powers do review I like hearing people thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Grimm – ending

 **I thought about writing another way Grimm could end this week but as I was thinking about it I realised what I wrote last week is still what I want so I have decided that Grimm – ending is going to end with what I wrote last week thank you for all the reviews and the support it meant more to me than I can say.**

 **It's been a real ride every one hasn't it I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have and Nick finally said it last week which was great I gave a real giddy yell when Nick said he loved Adalind it wasn't my favourite Nadlind moment but it really was fantastic there really great together and I felt they were a really fantastic family last episode as well.**

 **I'm not sure if Renared is going to live past the finally but if he does I don't know about any of you but they felt like a real family unit last episode when they were at the cottage which is good and also one that's going to turn out extremely powerful offspring which is good as well. As far as prediction's what I personally think is going to happen at the end is that it will come to a final show down at the cottage probably and Eve will sacrifice herself to send Zerstörer back to hell destroying the stick and the staff in the proses and then we will get a nice book end with nadlind together. Also I'm hoping we see Nick and Adalind get married and Kelly start to develop powers not sure if those things will happen but a guy can dream.**

 **I don't really want him to any more but other than Eve my biggest death prediction is Renared besides them I think the rest are probably safe there's Nick going out to safe everyone but I don't think that's too likely to happen after this episode.**

 **I don't think it's too likely to happen ever but I'm kind of crossing my fingers for Eve to survive so her and trouble can have some kind of globe-trotting spin off with them going after international wesen groups that's a show I would watch.**

 **Now like I said this is the end of Grimm – ending but I've begun work on making a post ending story with Diana and Kelly as teenagers focusing on the problems the sister and brother face so keep an eye out for that I hope I will see some of you reviewing that story once I post it.**

 **Thank you again for all the reviews like I said they meant a lot alexis, Ariannegarabito, MiAiMo,** **mryann, JackNo1Better, tomsmith2, salazarjasam, Karree Elaine, Cynthia, Bia, toddlerteach08, xtelle9 and all the guests really thank you you're the reason I wrote as much as I did. Grimm – ending was one of my most successful fanfictions and I will remember all the kind words of encouragement you all shared I promise as I hope you will remember my story again thank you and now –**

 **Goodbye**


End file.
